The present invention relates to a rotor kite. Such kites generally include a rotating wing or sail and a stabilizer or keel. The stabilizer is perpendicular to the wing and generally bisects the wing. Some designs utilize flat wings while others utilize wings having a curved configuration. Rotor kites achieve their lift as a result of rotation of the wing in the same direction as the prevailing wind. The lift generated in such a manner is the result of the Magnus Effect.